Fear
by KaydenceRei
Summary: 1970's Dharma Story. One night with Sawyer brings Juliet a bit of fear a month later with a pregnancy scare. Prompt and request by CarolynneRuth.


**Author's Note**: This is a request I received about a month ago, and I completely forgot about it. But I promised to write it, so here it is!

**Request**: What would happen if Juliet had a pregnancy scare in the 70's? **By**, **CarolynneRuth**. This one is for you Carolynne!

**Fear**:

A year and a half of being on the island in the seventies. A total of nearly five years on this island now for Juliet. As much as she actually enjoyed the time she spent here for the past year and a half, she still couldn't stop herself from dreaming of home. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about all the people who died, that she had been brought here to save.

And now she was sitting in the infirmary beside Amy. Sitting here because she may _become_ one of those women that she cannot save. She was sitting here because in a year and a half, she'd had one tiny slip-up, and she'd allowed Sawyer to take her to bed last month. Juliet found it simply amazing how one night of stupidity could be your downfall, and yet here she was. Waiting for doctor whatever his name was to give her the bad news.

If she _were_ pregnant, should she even tell him? Should she just bide her time until she died? There were times when she found herself like her sister, wishing for something that could never happen on this island. Wishing she could have a child of her own, but from all the time she spent, childbearing was death here. Clearly it wasn't meant for her to have a child.

Maybe she could run off into the jungle and never be heard from again. It would have been better then telling Sawyer she was going to die because they'd both had a moment of weakness.

She watched Amy studying her fearful face with a quizzical look. She couldn't even give the other woman a hint of a smile in response to try and relieve the worry from her.

"It's not the end of the world," Amy assured her, giving the blonde's hand a gentle squeeze.

Juliet found her words ironic. But it would indeed be the end of the world, for her anyways.

Amy frowned at Juliet's blank face. "Hey, come on," she ushered, tilting her head to the side and smiling a little. "Jim's a great guy, would it really be so horrible to have a baby with him?"

Juliet shrugged her shoulders ceremoniously in response. It wasn't as though she could simple explain the situation to Amy. She would have to lie about it her true worry, and use the truth of another worry. "It was.. a mistake," she said quietly. "He.. its just not like that, he wouldn't want this.."

Amy raised an eyebrow up at her. "How can you be so sure?"

"He hates me," Juliet answered without hesitation.

"Then why would you two.."

Juliet glanced away.

"Juliet, he doesn't hate you," Amy assured her. "The man practically worships the ground you walk on," she pointed out. "And you've already told me before that the only reason you stayed here is because _he_ asked you to, if he hated you, why would he ask you to stay? Why would you stay?"

Juliet thought about her words. It was true, he had asked her to stay, if he hadn't she would have gotten on that sub a long time ago and said good-bye to this place.

"I don't hate you."

Juliet stood up abruptly, staring with wide eyes over at the door where Sawyer was now standing.

Amy was slightly surprised as well.

"Well Juliet you're--"

"Shut up," Juliet cut off the nurse quickly. She noticed the woman, Rosie, visibly flinch in response and back away into the other room again. She felt bad for it. "What are you doing here?" she questioned, wondering exactly how long he'd been standing there.

Sawyer arched an eyebrow up at her. "Jerry said he saw you go to the infirmary yesterday and today.." he answered with a shrug. "I was worried."

Amy slid out of the seat beside Juliet and nudged the blonde. "You ought to tell him," she stated. "I'll leave you alone."

Juliet watched in awe as her friend left her alone. She met Sawyer's gaze again after a moment and felt more then a little uncomfortable with the quizzical look he was giving her.

"Tell me what?" he questioned, walking over towards her.

Juliet shrugged and glanced away.

"Juliet, what's goin' on?" he questioned, unable to help the worry that etched out in his voice. "Are you sick?"

Juliet shook her head in response to the question. What else could she do? She didn't trust herself to speak without blurting out exactly what was going on. Hell, lately, she just plain didn't trust herself around him. All her senses and good judgment seemed to go straight out the window whenever she was around him and she didn't like it one bit.

Sawyer frowned and moved to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The frown only deepened when she backed away from him. His eyes softened slightly because whatever was wrong, she obviously was worried about it. Then again, ever since they'd had that one night together a month back she'd distanced herself from him completely.

Then he froze. A month ago. And now she was..

"Oh.." Sawyer muttered out. He felt bad as she flinched at his realization, probably from the way his voice sounded uncertain about it. "No. No I didn't mean it in a bad way!" he stated quickly, though he could already see her withdrawing back into herself. "I mean.. I just.."

Juliet shook her head slightly in response.

"Juliet.." he stated, reaching and this time getting a hold of her hand. "Are you?" he questioned.

Juliet glanced up and met his eyes with caution. "I don't know," she answered honestly. "Maybe.."

Sawyer frowned. He realized that was exactly what Rosie had been coming into the tell Juliet when Juliet had oh-so-kindly told her to shut up. "Well.. we can handle it," he stated with only a little discomfort. It seemed strange to say that to somebody. A while ago he would have ran, and now he was stepping up. He wasn't entirely when or how that had changed.

Juliet gave him a sad smile. "James.. it's not that.." she admitted.

Sawyer narrowed his eyes slightly. It took a moment for it to truly sink in once he remembered Claire, and Sun. "Sonuvabitch.." he muttered.

Juliet glanced down and found interest in her feet now.

"Maybe whatever made that happen ain't happened yet.." Sawyer told her, putting a hand under her chin and lifting her face so that her gaze locked with his. "You'll be fine.."

Juliet was silent in response. This wasn't going at all as she had expected. He was simply stepping up to the plate with the bases loaded and he wasn't running for the hills. No, he wasn't running, instead his lips had found hers and she found herself shocked, yet not shocked enough that she wasn't responding.

A cough.

Both of them turned to look at Rosie.

"Safe to come in now?" she questioned with uncertainty.

Juliet nodded mutely.

"Well.. I can see you guys just warmed up to the idea of a baby," Rosie stated, glancing between the two of them. "But.. I'm afraid you're not pregnant, Juliet."

Juliet wasn't entirely sure _why_ she suddenly felt like she'd lost something now that Rosie had told her she wasn't pregnant. "Oh.." was her only response.

"You sure?" Sawyer questioned, noticing Juliet's expression was currently unreadable.

"Checked it twice.." Rosie admitted with a sheepish shrug. "I'm sorry," she stated. "But Juliet," she stated, heading over to the blonde. "You have a vitamin and iron deficiency which is why you've experienced the headaches, fatigue, and dizziness. You're red bloodcell count is dangerously low.."

Juliet stared at her with uncertainty.

"It's called Anemia," Rosie explained.

Juliet didn't admit that she already knew what she meant.

"Sometimes it caused by pregnancy, and other times it can be mistaken for pregnancy," Rosie pointed out. "I'm going to give you some vitamins that should counteract the deficiencies, but if the symptoms continue then you'll have to come back, we'll have to try a transfusion."

Juliet simply nodded.

"Right well.." Rosie stated. "I'll just go get those vitamins.."

Sawyer studied Juliet's silence with uncertainty as Rosie left the room again. "You okay?" he questioned cautiously.

"Well.. I certainly didn't see that coming.." she answered quietly.

"How bad is anemia?" he questioned with uncertainty.

Juliet glanced at him. "It's not horrible.." she answered. Although it was partially a lie. There were many types of anemia, and sometimes it could cause your oxygen levels to drop severely low, sometimes it caused heart attacks. Sometimes it killed you..

Sawyer studied her cryptic answer. He got the feeling she was lying, but he didn't call her on it. "I don't hate you," he told her once again.

Juliet felt herself smiling now in response.

"So.. maybe you should stay with me," he told her. At her questioning look he shrugged. "So I can, you know.. keep an eye on ya'."

Juliet chuckled slightly in response to his statement. She knew that was his way of admitting he worried about her and cared. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. "Sure James, if it'll make you feel better."

Sawyer found himself grinning slightly. "Not like we couldn't try again if you _really_ wanted to," he stated, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "I mean.. its a tough job, lots of exercise, but somebody's gotta do it."

Juliet laughed one of the first full-on laughs in a month in response to his words and smacked him playfully on the cheek. "You're insufferable.." she replied before taking a seat on the chair.

**()()END()()**

**Ahh, the joy of knowledge about certain diseases. I just went with anemia in general for anyone wondering. There's many different types of anemia. Thanks for the idea, Carolynne!**


End file.
